Tying Up Loose Ends Furikuri Style
by Forumfanboy88
Summary: This is a sequel to FLCL. Five years have passed so all the characters have grown older. The focus of the story is once again on Naota. Haruko returns to Earth to once again seek Atomsk the Pirate King. Notes: This is my first FLCL fanfic and it will be separated in a few chapters. This first chapter will focus on Naota and Haruko meeting each other again. I do not own FLCL.
1. She Returns

Nothing ever happens in this city. Well at least nothing has happened for 5 years now since the Medical Mechanica incident and ever since Haruko left Earth.

I'm 17 years old now and I'm going to tell you how those incidents, my story so to say, finally concluded, 5 years later. You have probably heard the story about this city and what happened here. About how an alien named Haruko came here trying to find someone with a certain shape of their head to open up something called 'N.O. channels' from that person's head in order to pull out robots. I know how crazy that sounds but trust me it's true. It turns out the person that fit that profile the best was _me_. I use to think it was only me but it wasn't until later I figured out that Haruko was testing out other people's heads too…that crazy bitch…

If you don't know that story by now I suggest you look it up. It's made the news, books have been written about it, and even a movie based on the real story has been made. I've been interviewed several times on TV and for the movie to get the script adapted to the story as closely as possible as to what happened. Well in the movie I actually get the big hero role and end up getting the girl in the end, which is Mamimi. I wish that were actually true but life isn't all rosy like that. The truth is, I haven't seen Mamimi since those incidents 5 years ago and I heard she has gone to college since then.

As I walk home from school one day what are the odds I see someone with pink hair and sitting on a vespa bike? That's right Haruko is right there and I suddenly freeze staring at her in shock. I almost can't believe that it's her. At first I think this must be some kind of practical joke from a fanatic who has read the books and seen the movie. But no, I can tell that is her and she doesn't look a day older than the last time I saw her. I guess her kind, whatever she is because she certainly can't be human doesn't age as rapidly as humans do.

"Heyyyy Naota it's been a long time!" calls Haruko.

"I didn't think I would ever being see you again. What the hell do you want?" I spout back.

"Oh Naota you always think it's all about you! Well to tell you the truth so much of it once was all about you and it could be again!"

"Stop goofing around. This is about Atomsk isn't it? It always was about Atomsk your lover alien or whatever the hell he is."

"Naota you haven't grown much since our last encounter have you?" Atomsk isn't and never was my 'lover.' I simply just wanted his power. I still do. But I have to admit I started to grow a knack for ya Naota."

"Stop playing your mind games I'm not buying it anymore Haruko."

"Oh I know you must still be bitter since in a sense I turned you down when I left Earth Naota. Well I'm back now, still looking for Atomsk, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten about you. I did tell you before I left that I would like to bring you along on the chase but you were still just a kid at the time. And now…"

Haruko gets off her vespa and pulls down her pants a little just enough to reveal her panties.

"Now I think it's time you deserve you got more from me Naota. More than Amarao anyway." She says this with a big smile on her face.

Naota suddenly feels goosebumps all over him and an erection as a rush of hot sweaty feelings for Haruko come out once again for the first time in 5 years. He was still in love with her. Or maybe it was just lust? He still couldn't tell. Either way, Naota was seduced by Haruko's sexual advance.

Haruko and Naota go behind a tree and Naota performs sex into her anus.


	2. The Pirate King Returns

Amarao is watching the Earth from Interstellar Immigration. One of the personnel working there notices an alien life form speeding towards the Earth. Amarao feels cold sweat run down his neck, as he is nervous at the idea that it might be Haruko.

"Sir we have just indicated an extraterrestrial life form is speeding towards the Earth, you don't think it could be…" says one of the personnel.

"I have a feeling deep down inside that I'm afraid it could be…" Amarao remarks.

And sure enough his intuition is true as pretty soon he sees a zoomed image of the alien life form on Earth landed from one of Earth's satellites, it's Haruko on her vespa bike and Naota approaches her a few minutes later.

"Shit" says Amarao.

Later that day Amarao approaches Haruko, after she has finished having sex with Naota of course.

"Long time no see" he says to her.

"Amarao! Well hello old friend this is such a nice surprise! I feel like I'm having a reunion with all my old friends here on Earth!" she says in an up-beat tone.

"Cut the crap Haruko why are you back?" Amarao asks in a demanding tone.

"Oh you were never fun Amarao! That probably explains why you just never had it in you what I was looking for! On the other hand that boy Naota was always the right package…" she says with a snicker.

"You're just using him. The first time you came here you used me, when you came again you used him, and now that you're back you're just using him again Raharu!" shouts Amarao.

"My name is Haruko!" she says angrily.

"I don't care what the hell your real name is and there's no point for you having come back! Atomsk isn't on Earth and neither is Medical Mechanica! I've kept watch over Earth for the last 5 years to make sure that Medical Mechanica especially wasn't on Earth!" exclaims Amarao.

"Amarao you fool! Medical Mechanica might not be here but Atomsk certainly is. I've tracked down his whereabouts and it has led me back to here!" exclaims Haruko.

"You LIAR!" yells Amarao.

"Believe it it's the truth!" Haruko shouts.

Meanwhile at Naota's house, Naota is doing homework in his room while Canti is doing the dishes like usual when he suddenly hears something. He takes a peek outside the window and sees a funny red looking thing. He goes to get Naota's attention. Naota at first is skeptical to see what Canti is trying to tell him, but he finally gives in. He looks out the window and sees none other than Atomsk the Pirate King.

Naota gasps in surprise.


	3. Confrontation

Naota steps outside to get a good look at the Pirate King. Canti comes outside with him. They see the Pirate King on Naota's street.

Naota: "Is this really happening all over again?"

Not a second after he says that the Pirate King dives right into Naota's mouth and Naota swallows him! All of a sudden Naota's form changes from his regular human self to a glowing, red and white flashy alien-looking rockstar if you will. Atomsk the Pirate King has returned to Naota.

Meanwhile while Haruko and Amarao are arguing, Haruko notices a red flash speeding towards them from a distance.

Haruko: "Wait a second!"

Amarao looks over confused but then is in awe when he realizes that he cannot deny it is in fact the Pirate King.

Naota/Atomsk approaches Haruko. Haruko looks at him with gleaming, envious eyes.

Haruko: "So we're right back where we started a few years ago huh Naota?"

Naota/Atomsk: "I didn't come to fight you Haruko, I came to be with you."

Haruko raises an eyebrow in surprise.

Naota/Atomsk: "Come with me Haruko, let's leave this planet and become rulers of this galaxy. We'll become rock stars together you and me!"

Feeling tempted, Haruko considers Naota's offer for a moment. She thinks to herself,

"If I agree to go with him I can just kill the brat later when I have a chance and get Atomsk's power for myself."

Haruko: "Alright Naota my man you've got yourself a deal!"

Haruko and Naota/Atomsk take to the sky with Haruko flying on her orange vespa bike. As they fly higher and higher they reach the breaking point of Earth's atmosphere separating Earth from space.

All of a sudden, Naota/Atomsk looks at Haruko and says,

"Sorry Haruko. I always did and still love you."

Haruko's face turns into shock and then anger.

Haruko: "You can't do this to me Naota! What about us?! Our future together?

All of a sudden, Atomsk shoots Naota out of his butthole back to Earth with a bubble transporting him. Then Atomsk turns into a giant, fiery phoenix type of bird like the last time Haruko saw him turn into.

The Phoenix bird Atomsk then goes ahead and swallows Haruko whole, alive.

Back on Earth Naota safely returns to ground thanks to the bubble that transported him sent by Atomsk. As soon as Naota reaches the ground, the first person he sees he is Mamimi.

Naota: "It's been a long time Mamimi."

End


End file.
